tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/November 8th, 2017 - Spike's Journal Entry
Well, it looks like DJ is staying in Autobot City. But stuff resolved itself with your typical drama. For me, it was when I was in my "zone" - working in the repair bay. I didn't even hear that Flint was in Autobot City, and before I knew it, he was in my face, in the repair bay, yelling at me about what's going on with his son. He started asking why Marissa hasn't helped out. I covered for her. I'm glad Crosscut wasn't there. I know I have to do better as an "ambassador" - but when a chief warrant officer from GI Joe suddenly gets in your face...well, I didn't exactly react like Prime or Prowl would. I backed away. I stammered. I got defensive. I was probably even shaking a little. And I got angry, and fired right back. Not exactly the stuff of diplomatic assurance. Anyway - Flint reluctantly apologized and... said he would "take DJ out of my hair." He would have him transferred to another school. I'll be honest, I have Megan. Megan is more than enough to keep me busy. But... okay, if no one is reading this later on, full disclosure - I've enjoyed having this sort of "second fatherhood" thing with DJ. Even though I am NOT his father by any stretch. I'm his supervisor. But face it. I feed him, I'm the 'go-to' person when every one of his guardians goes to voice mail. And I pay him to help out in the repair bay (out of the money generated from some of the Autobots' energy deals). But, after losing Daniel to college very unexpectedly when he suddenly aged from 14 to 20, well...I'll be honest, it was kind of a shock. And I missed that stuff with him - teaching him to drive. All of that stuff. So, I essentially said DJ should make up his mind. I have no idea what school Flint wanted to take him to. But I'm expecting it's two things: elite, and military. And maybe DJ wanted that. So, I told him the choice was his. And he freaked out. He did NOT want to leave here. So...he's here. And I guess that is solved. I would be remiss if I didn't acknowledge that this is the first year since the election of John MacLeod. Primus, has it only been a year? I have to admit, I was so used to having Hussein Dunham. MacLeod was perceived to be a joke. I did everything in my power not to say anything during election year that favored one candidate over another for fear that I would appear to be biased. But on election day, I just remember feeling great. We were going to have our first female president. Just don't be boastful or appear like you're OVERLY happy to have "your candidate" win. After all, you're a professional. Above all, be gracious in your victory. Then, the results started to come in. I KNEW it was going to be close, so when some states fell, I just assumed they would, like Ohio. But the more the election was drawn out, Michigan, Pennsylvania... it utterly blindsighted me. Sort of like Flint storming up on me unexpectedly. So far, MacLeod hasn't reached out to me or the Autobots. I'm guessing he won't reach out to us. It's hard to believe I'll be living with him as president for another three years. It's even harder to imagine that I could be living under him for another seven years. Category:Blog posts